bad case of loving you
by KlarolinexDelenaxx
Summary: so this will be more like one shots that all link together in order and tie in with the show slightly and i probably won't be updating that often because i have two full blown stories which are still in process. cameron x leela
1. cold case love

"You are under arrest for the murder of Mr and Mrs Lomax" the office spoke as he placed cuffs around his wrists.

"No" Leela shouted as she came up to them with Tegan following behind "It was an accident"

"Leela, he killed our parents" Tegan shouted in disgust.

"Peri needs him, he's her Dad" Leela said.

"She called the police, she hates him now" Tegan said with a repulsed look at the man who killed her Mum and Dad.

"It was an accident" she repeated in an almost whisper.

The two officers either side of Cameron started pulling him away.

"You can't do this, he can't go back to prison" Leela shouted.

"And why is that?" a familiar voice sounded.

Leela whirled around to see Ziggy stood there.

"Ziggy" Leela said with relief as she rushed over to him, trying to kiss him but he pulled back.

Shaking his head he spoke with anger "You're still protecting him"

"Yes for Peri..." he scoffed at her and began to talk but Tegan cut him off "When are you going to stop using her as an excuse"

"What?" Leela said in confusion "I was trying to protect her"

"Look where that's got you" Tegan said with a disapproving look at her sister "You never loved Ziggy did you?" looking past her sister at Ziggy she smiled sadly.

It was Leela's turn to scoff at her sister "I'm married to him, of course I love him"

Tegan smirked tauntingly "No you don't, you're protecting our parent's killer"

"I thought... " Leela began "What was I meant to do?" she raised her voice in frustration.

"I don't know" Tegan spat hatefully "Maybe go to the police"

"But..."

"Save it Leela, just stop it" Tegan said, putting her hand up to stop her sister continuing.

Tegan and Leela looked at each other for a moment before Tegan walked off

Leela watched as her supposedly loving husband followed after her.

"What do you want from me?" Leela screamed.

Tegan stopped in her tracks and turned to face her sister "I want you to stop protecting a murderer" she told her.

"Tegan" Leela whispered "Please, it's not..."

"It's not like that?" Tegan laughed humourlessly "It's exactly like that"

Leela watched Tegan with pleading eyes then looked to her husband who held his arms up in surrender "Don't look at me" he told her "I'm done" he said before swiftly walking off.

"Zig... Ziggy" Leela called after him as Tegan stared after him.

"Can't say I blame him" Tegan mumbled.

Leela stared ahead as Tegan concluded " You're still in love with Cameron"

"He killed our Mum and Dad" Leela said loudly as she dismissed her sister's comment.

"Precisely" Tegan said before walking off in the direction Ziggy left.


	2. love suicide

Leela didn't know why she was there, in the freezing cold, as she stood at the entrance of Dee Vally Prison.

She was unmoved as she debated whether to go in, staring up at the front of the building where Cameron was.

Slowly moving forward she decided she was going to see him.

Stopping at security she put all her personal belongings in a basket and handed them to the security guys and someone came over to pat her down; like she was going to break Cameron out or something, it was stupid she thought.

She rolled her eyes as a woman with brown hair in a pony tail searched her before letting her through into the prison visitor area.

She stood behind a woman and her kid in the queue as she waited for the guards to let her through, staring ahead through the black metal bars she saw the cold empty room as she got lost in her own thoughts; she felt like her heart was in her mouth as she waited for him, she hadn't seen him in weeks; 7 weeks to be exact, not that she was counting.

Last time she had been there was the day after his arrest and she had told him that she couldn't talk to him anymore; she couldn't see him, but here she was a couple of weeks later waiting to visit him.

 _What if he doesn't want me here? What if he hates me? I should hate him. Why can't I just hate him?_ Her mind was screaming at her, she had given up her marriage for this, a stupid, sick, twisted love.

She knew she should have tried harder with her marriage, maybe she pushed Ziggy towards Tegan, maybe it was her own doing, she didn't know but she knew that her heart would always want Cameron, in some sick, twisted way it was always going to be him.

She started to feel her heart race as she thought of all the moments which lead to this moment; her daughter hated her, her sister, her brother, they all hated her, everyone hated her and she didn't even know if Cameron wanted her because he had been in a relationship with Celine just before he got arrested and she tried to be happy for him, she did because after all he DID kill her parents, their daughter's 'parents' and it was unforgivable, so why didn't she hate him?

A last minute realisation made her change her mind, quickly turning around she went to walk away but as the guards unlocked the gates it was too late; everyone started walking forward and she had no choice but to go in; or maybe she didn't really want to go and she was just making excuses to see him.

She was nervous and she hated it; they were two grown ups, why did he make her feel like this?

As she walked through the gate she looked around for him but couldn't see him; _maybe he decided not to come_ she thought to herself.

 _Stupid_

 _Stupid_

 _Stupid_

 _How could I be so silly?_

Walking further into the room she felt that everyone was looking at her as she got to the last table and spotted him with his head in his hands.

Lifting his head up his eyes trailed up her body until their eyes meet briefly, she gave him a weak smile before sitting opposite him on the orange chair.

"Hi" she whispered, not able to meet his eyes.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

She looked up; his eyes dull as he looked worn out and tired.

"I needed to see you" she admitted quietly, ashamed at herself for wanting to see him.

"I don't want you here" he told her with conviction.

"I can't stop thinking about you" she admitted timidly "I know I should hate you, so why don't I?" she asked.

"I don't know but you should hate me, I deserve to be in here, I need to face the consequences" he told her "Leela, I killed your parents"

"It was an accident" she said, going to grab his hands which rested on the table.

Cameron looked up to see a guard watching them, he pulled his arms back and rested them on his lap.

"Just go" he said harshly "You said it yourself, you need to forget about me"

"I can't" she took a breath "What you did..." she started shakily "What you did, it was unforgivable, but somehow, in some twisted world, I forgave you"

"How's Peri?" he asked, changing the subject.

She smiled at him "She's great, she kept the baby"

"She did?" he asked in surprise as a silence fell between them "I'm happy for her, she deserves it"

"She's amazing Cameron, you should see her, she's already so big" she beamed.

"What's her name?" he asked.

"Samantha Stephanie"

Cameron went quiet as he seemed to think for a second "It's perfect" he mumbled.

"I brought you this" Leela got out a picture of their grandchild.

"I can't take that" he admitted.

"It's only a picture, you're not going to kill anyone with it" she tried to joke but he gave her a weird look causing her to put it away.

"Sorry" she mumbled causing him to reach out and place his hands over hers.

For a second it was just them but a voice broke them apart "Campbell" a male voice shouted warningly causing him to look up before pulling away, dropping his hands back to his lap.

Leela looked up and looked straight at Cameron "Do you still love me?"she asked him.

After a moment he spoke "Time's nearly up"

"Cameron, answer my question" she demanded.

He shook his head "It's not healthy"

"That's not an answer" she told him firmly before a silence fell over them.

"I should go, I never should have came" she announced faintly before pushing her chair out and getting up.

"Visiting is over" a voice annoyed as a buzzer sounded.

"Lee" Cameron said, standing up "I'll always love you" he told her with a pained look on his face before pulling her in for a quick hug.

"Come on, time's up" a guard said as he walked over to them and pulled Cameron away as someone escorted Leela to the exit.


End file.
